South Will Rise Again
|next= }} "South Will Rise Again" is the fourth episode of the first season of Preacher, and the fifth episode overall. It aired on June 26, 2016. Synopsis After his stunt with Quincannon, Jesse is Annville's newest rock star. Tulip and Cassidy connect, and The Cowboy makes a tragic decision.[http://www.amc.com/shows/preacher/season-1/episode-04-south-will-rise-again South Will Rise Again - AMC] Plot In the year 1881, the Cowboy had reached Ratwater. He arrived at Ratwater's apothecary where he requested medicine. He was told that the earliest he would have it by is the morning. The Cowboy then headed to the saloon. The Cowboy sees in the backroom the gruesome fate that befell the family he saw in the apothecary: the father was killed and the mother raped as the child was forced to watch. A preacher told the Cowboy he looked familiar. The following day, the cowboy picked his medicine up and left Ratwater. On the way, he passed the pioneers he had met previously. After hesitation, the cowboy turned around to protect them from a similar fate as a previous family. When he arrived, he found their carriage with blood. He arrived in the backroom and saw the family selling scalps. The cowboy is then beat up. As he left, the preacher told him he recognized him from Gettysburg as they fought against each other. The preacher proceeded to kill the cowboy's horse. The cowboy is forced to walk back to his home. When he returned, he found his family dead as crows feasted on their bodies. Enraged, the cowboy packed his firearms. In the present day, believing there were people trespassing, Sheriff Hugo Root investigated. Root discovered the sound he heard was only a saw clattering in the wind. Back inside, Hugo told his son to go to his room. His son found his room spray-painted with the words "Finish the job". Eugene apologized as his father learned he went to visit Tracy Loach. Emily Woodrow asked Jesse Custer to explain what happened with Odin Quincannon. The two are interrupted by a table nearby who complimented Jesse's sermon and asked which gospel he thinks is the best. Jesse dismissed Emily and joined the table. Cassidy wakes up at Walter's house. Tulip O'Hare asks Cassidy questions on him being a vampire. After being told to leave, Cassidy followed Tulip and asked on obtaining drugs. Cassidy expresses his love for Tulip but is rejected. Tulip explains to Cassidy of her "boyfriend" and how they plan on leaving town once he leaves his job. While Jesse continued to discuss with the table at Flavour Station, Emily watched on before leaving. In bed, Donnie Schenck told his wife he's still sick. Betsy threatened to sleep with a co-worker if he kept calling in "sick". At Sundowner Motel, Fiore and DeBlanc hid in the bathroom as the phone continued to ring. The two rehearsed how they would answer the phone. At All Saints' Congregational, Emily cleaned Jesse's living room and headed to the bathroom to poop. While on the toilet with her pants down to her ankles, Emily is interrupted by Tulip, who asked Jesse's whereabouts. An embarrassed Emily told her he was at Flavour Station. After cooking his father an omelette, Eugene offered his upset father to cut his food. While doing so, his father released his anger and threw the plate. Hugo told his son if he wanted to be helpful, he should finish the job as he was demanded to. In a room that monitored pressure, a man tapped a gauge and released some pressure. He left as the pressure lowered. At Quincannon Meat & Power, Odin told Miles Person that he had came to his senses. He asked Miles to arrange a meeting with the Green Acre Group. Odin also told Miles of attending church. Donnie is left confused and asked if he was at Jesse's church. Donnie demanded Odin to tell him what Jesse told him. Odin told Donnie that Jesse told him to serve God. Back at Flavour Station, Jesse counseled a man about his in-laws pressuring him. Jesse told him to be patient with them. Jesse is interrupted by Tulip. Tulip reveals to the crowd on Jesse's past. As people left, Jesse reminded everyone that he had changed. A waitress told Jesse that someone was waiting outside. Jesse attended to him, who is revealed to be Eugene Root. Eugene asks Jesse for help on his current situation with his upset father. Jesse drove Eugene to the Loach residence. There, Terri Loach asked Jesse to pray with Tracy. Terri saw Eugene and swung a bat at Jesse's truck, leaving Eugene terrified. Jesse used his divine commandment to make Terri drop her bat. Terri continued her rage at Eugene, calling him a murderer. Jesse used his powers to make Terri forgive Eugene, leaving Eugene confused. Outside Quincannon Meat & Power, Donnie revealed to Betsy that he believed Jesse had a power. Donnie told Betsy that Jesse made him put a gun in his own mouth. Terrified of Jesse, Donnie broke down. Betsy comforted him and told him he would make Jesse pay one day. While driving Eugene home, Jesse told Eugene that his father no longer needed to worry. During night time, Tulip concealed her identity with a ski mask and proceeded to rob a drug store. Back at Sundowner Motel, after rehearsing the call, the phone stopped ringing and the two are then left worried. Cassidy left a strip club as Tulip brought him his drugs. Tulip and Cassidy then have an intercourse in Tulip's car. Fiore and DeBlanc confront Jesse at Flavour Station. The two revealed they were from heaven and need what is inside Jesse. After being told they need to put it in a tin can, which is "its" home, Jesse laughed at the idea of God living in a tin can. Jesse is told that what is inside him isn't God. At Quincannon Meat & Power, Odin greeted the executives from the Green Acre Group. After offering them alcohol beverages, Odin took his shotgun and killed the four executives. Miles is left confused and terrified. Cast Starring *Dominic Cooper as Jesse Custer *Joe Gilgun as Cassidy *Ruth Negga as Tulip O'Hare *Lucy Griffiths as Emily Woodrow *W. Earl Brown as Hugo Root *Derek Wilson as Donnie Schenck *Ian Colletti as Eugene Root/Arseface *Tom Brooke as Fiore *Anatol Yusef as DeBlanc *Graham McTavish as The Cowboy Special Appearance By *Jackie Earle Haley as Odin Quincannon Guest Starring *Ricky Mabe as Miles Person *Jamie Anne Allman as Betsy Schenck *Bonita Friedericy as Terri Loach *Tim Ransom as Mr. Murphy *Justice Leak as MacReady Co-Starring *Biff Yeager as Pappy *Kristen Loree as Mrs. Root *Trine Christensen as The Cowboy's Wife *Zachary Hinrichs as Pioneer Boy *Marie Wagenman as The Cowboy's Daughter *Rhiannon Frazier as Mrs. Murphy *Audrey Walters as Jenny *Miles Elliot as Scott Loach *Christopher Garcia as Jack Loach *Forrest Fyre as Apothecary *Boots Southerland as Cooley's Bartender *Jason E. Hill as Cooley's Customer *Kyle T. Cowan as Pa *Beverly Sartain as Ma *Sean Dennis as Little Billy *Ben Ziegler as Piano Player *Nozomi Labarrere as Groupie Man *Caroline Patz as Angie *Matt Timmons as Middle Aged Man *Diane Villegas as Lisa *Catharine Pilafas as Kathy *Hank Rogerson as Phil *Marty Lindsey as Jerry Cutler *Cassandra Kent as Stripper Gallery Promos Preacher Next on 'South Will Rise Again' Episode 104|Promo Sneak peeks Preacher 'Vampire 101' Official Sneak Peek Episode 104|Sneak peek 1 PREACHER Episode 104 'South Will Rise Again' Exclusive Clip|Sneak peek 2 Prints Barry Blankenship for Preacher episode 104.png|Barry Blankenship for Preacher episode 104. References 4 5